Snapshots
by s16thunderjet
Summary: Mai and Mikoto: the way it should be. -Mai Hime universe- -50 themes-


Konnichiwa! Hello everyone! One of my readers sent me the list of prompts seen here and challenged me to complete them for one of my favorite couples: Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi. Dunno where she got the list from, but here's my take. If you own the list of prompts, I apologize for the unauthorized use.

This is my first attempt at writing with the use of prompts. Not all of them qualify as a single sentence, though, but I hope I did OK. Please read the author's notes before you bomb me in the e-mail or in the reviews.

This is obviously shoujo-ai, so if you're not comfortable with that, please close the window now. This is rated PG-13 for homosexual and suggestive themes.

Translation:  
**Aniue** - big brother (non-formal); Mikoto referred to Reito Kanzaki as her aniue in the latter part of Mai Hime. I'm assuming that even after the final battle, she would still refer to him as such.

* * *

"**Snapshots"  
**by: s16thunderjet

1. **Dare**

"You wouldn't!" Mai cried as she held onto the towel that still managed to strategically cover her freshly showered body, the older girl feeling both incredulous and excited at the ravenous look in Mikoto's eyes.

2. **Small**

Mikoto never truly appreciated her own physique until this exact moment where she lay perfectly snuggled in the softness -- err, safety of Mai's breasts -- err, arms.

3. **First**

A lot of things happened that day; the seemingly fated meeting, the CPR-slash-kiss, the life and death battle, and without either realizing it until much, much later, the beginnings of love.

4. **Fever**

Their kisses were hot and fierce, fingers leaving fiery trails all over each other's bodies, both consumed by some unfathomable desire -- hunger -- for each other it burned everything else away.

5. **Past**

Mai was loathed to admit it, but she was rather thankful that Mikoto was never granted the love and care a child needed for it has allowed her to be the one to bestow it upon golden eyed girl now.

6. **Plea**

"Aah... aah... uhn! Nnnh... Mikoto... be gentle..."

7. **Real**

The Carnival wreaked havoc upon all of them; trust became unfounded, friendships destroyed, emotions manipulated, feelings extinguished; yet somehow, their faith in each other never completely wavered, and it was that genuine faith that allowed them to persevere through it all.

8. **Fly**

"Uhm, Mai, you forgot to zip up your..." Mikoto could not finish as the orange haired girl screamed in mortification, rushing back into the women's toilet and leaving the younger girl giggling in amusement.

9. **Tears**

"Hush now... I told you they were super spicy, didn't I?"

10. **Walk**

She used to take a lot of things for granted; however, since the Carnival, Mai has learned to be thankful for even the simple stuff -- like strolling, or in Mikoto's case, scampering on all fours through the park on a glorious, sunny day.

11. **Again**

"The answer is no, Mikoto... it's already five in the morning... s-stop it... I said no... I said... Ohh... I s-said... Nnnh..."

12. **Forever**

In another life, they were an immortal cat-goddess and her runaway princess and Otome; then and now, they are simply and irrevocably in love.

13. **Present**

White Day always put Mai in a quandary: should she spend the entire afternoon making scrumptious, mouth-watering chocolate, or just put a ribbon around a nice, big bowl of ramen?

14. **Weakness**

Even with a bamboo sword she was ruthless, instilling both fear and admiration in her students, causing some of them to think her invincible -- none of them knew that a stern look from Mai was all it took to reduce their master to a pouting, whimpering baby.

15. **Alone**

At a very young age, Mikoto learned to survive all on her own, to not depend on anyone, to refrain from making bonds and to keep herself from feeling; now all of that has changed, thanks to Mai.

16. **Copy**

Much like a certain lieutenant on a popular forensics TV show, Mikoto has taken to wearing and endlessly fiddling with polarized, aviator sunglasses; and it was during these times that Mai hated just how impressionable she was.

17. **Limit**

Mai never imagined she would ever see the day that Mikoto would say 'No!' to a bowl of ramen; however, seeing the stack of empty bowls higher than their dining table beside her, she probably should have expected it.

18. **Human**

People likened her to a cat because of several physical attributes and strange mannerisms; only Mai knew just how gentle, caring and loving Mikoto truly was, something no mere animal could be capable of.

19. **Difference**

Sometimes she was passion incarnate, overflowing with desire and pushing Mai past her limits; other times she was generosity personified, giving everything and taking nothing, worshipping every inch of the orange haired girl's body; still other times she was love come to life, moving slowly and tenderly, eyes shining with absolute, undying devotion.

20. **Future**

"I want a house with a nice kitchen and a well-stocked pantry, a dojo where I can practice and maybe teach some students, and a big yard where we can play with our kids... but please be the one to carry our babies, OK, Mai?"

21. **Young**

They say, 'With age comes experience,' but as Mai lay panting and drenched in sweat, breasts heaving and skin flushed, her entire body still tingling in ecstasy, she figured that whoever said that has never met Mikoto.

22. **Raising**

Mai entered the apartment after a very long day at work -- the violet eyed girl looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with her wife and daughter -- and almost screamed at the mess that greeted her, muttering to the heavens about having two daughters instead of just one.

23. **Caught**

She spent the remainder of their high school years in total denial, refusing to admit that she had fallen head-over-heels in love with a certain golden eyed girl -- one smoldering, congratulatory kiss from said girl on Graduation Day later, Mai could not deny it any longer.

24. **Impatient**

Waiting has never been Mikoto's strong suit -- whether during meals, in classes or even while training, she was always in a rush; and yet, when it came to making love to Mai, she was the exact opposite.

25. **Nightmare**

Mikoto woke up with a strangled cry, her face distorted into a look of despair as remnants of the dream plagued her sanity; however, the feel of Mai's arms wrapped around her waist, breasts pressed onto the side of her torso, right leg thrown over both of hers, and head snuggled in the crook of her neck reminded the feral girl that Mai belonged to her and not to that annoying guy with the sideburns.

26. **Gentle**

The first time their lips touched, Mai almost cried at the tenderness and love she felt and was glad that she had not given her first kiss to anyone else.

27. **Obvious**

Even now, Mai would claim that she had just been dense during all those times that Mikoto literally screamed to the world how much she loved her -- the orange haired girl would never admit that she had simply been in denial.

28. **Karma**

Mai was not the type to boast, but she was extremely proud of how she must have lived her previous life because in this life, the gods helped her find her soul mate, Mikoto.

29. **Affection**

Mai sometimes felt like a big cat every time Mikoto nuzzled and caressed her; she was not one to complain, though, as she knew that that was just the golden eyed girl's way of reminding her just how much she loved her.

30. **Heat**

It was almost unbearable, but they both knew they were only several strokes away from that heavenly bliss; so they endured and were rewarded.

31. **Winter**

Mai thought that Mikoto preferred summer because it allowed her to play around and soak up the sun's rays; what she did not know was that the feral girl had once gotten herself locked into a freezer while trying to decide which flavor of ice cream to buy, and that, needless to say, had traumatized her for life.

32. **Age**

Mai was older by just one year, but with the way Mikoto acted, people regularly assumed that the violet eyed girl was much, much older.

33. **Flowers**

Mikoto never understood why people say that 'Violets are blue'; Mai's stunningly gorgeous eyes certainly were not.

34. **Care**

At four o'clock in the morning and having just fallen asleep an hour earlier, Mai woke to the sounds of the baby crying and forced herself out of bed with a frustrated groan, then smiled -- Mikoto was already holding their daughter in her arms, singing quietly to the little one while gently rocking her back to sleep.

35. **Agony**

Her indecision and foolishness during the Carnival nearly destroyed Mikoto's indomitable spirit and, more importantly, her ability to feel anything other than rejection and abandonment -- Mai has since vowed to never be the cause ever again.

36. **Question**

"Ramen, ice cream or me?"

37. **Hands**

They were calloused and scarred, mostly because of all those years living by the sword; tonight they were gentle and loving, and Mai would not have it any other way.

38. **Ignorance**

She thought that the reason Mikoto always moved into her bed to snuggle into her chest in the middle of the night was because the other girl could not help being a sleepwalker -- Mai could not be more wrong.

39. **Children**

What was supposed to be a nice picnic with friends under the cherry blossom trees turned into an all out food-fight, leaving Mai to wonder if they will ever grow up.

40. **Family**

"Thank you for the offer, aniue, but I'm staying with Mai."

41. **Memories**

Mai could not help but smile -- the ramen was hastily prepared and looked a little too hot to eat but Mikoto dug in anyway, reminding her of that first day in the dorms all those years ago.

42. **Sky**

Today, it was blue mixed with orange and yellow as the sun began to set, but the feral girl remembered a time when it was rocked by an explosion and, thinking that Mai had been consumed by the very flames she commanded, Mikoto wished that she had died along with her.

43. **Red**

She rushed into the bathroom when she heard Mikoto scream that she was 'Bleeding to death' only to find out that the younger girl had finally reached puberty.

44. **Possession**

"Yours. Forever yours, Mikoto."

45. **Blue**

Personally, she preferred the color violet because it reminded her of Mai's eyes.

46. **Watch**

Mikoto never knew true beauty until she saw Mai scream, cry and push one final time as the orange haired girl ushered their daughter into the world.

47. **Introduction**

"Sorry for taking so long to visit your grave Grandpa, but I know you're still watching over me, so I'd like you to formally meet my wife, Mai."

48. **Lord**

Looking up at the heavens with tears of joy, Mai silently thanked whoever was watching for keeping Mikoto alive -- extremely, lifelessly hungry -- but very much alive.

49. **Siblings**

She calmly looked on as Mai hugged and kissed Takumi, the feral girl taking solace in the fact that there was no reason for her to get jealous at all.

50. **Eyes**

They shone in the moonlight, golden orbs gazing tenderly at her, and for the first time, Mai felt truly, unconditionally loved.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. Majority of these situations are obviously hypothetical and non-canon. *sigh* If only I owned Mai Hime...

2. #13 - White Day is a holiday in Japan that comes after Valentine's Day. I can't remember the exact date, though. It's sorta Valentine's Day in reverse, where those who gave gifts are the ones receiving gifts from those they gave gifts to.

Theoretically, it is the women who receive gifts on Valentine's Day while it is the men who receive gifts on White Day. Of course, that doesn't apply to all couples, so in Mai and Mikoto's case, I just assumed that in their relationship, Mai's more "female" and Mikoto's more "male".

3. #16 - 'certain lieutenant on a popular forensics TV show' refers to Horatio Caine of CSI: Miami. I only borrowed him. No copyright infringement intended. Also, don't get me wrong, I love his character very, very much. I just played upon the comments of other people regarding his habit with his sunglasses.

4. #25 - 'that annoying guy with the sideburns' refers to Tate Yuuichi.

5. I switched #42 with #50 because I didn't want to end with a somewhat somber scene. I prefer happy endings.

6. I wanted to switch some of the other prompts to make the scenes more chronological in order but decided against it since this is entitled "Snapshots" and that the scenes can actually stand on their own.

For those of you who have read "Unhinged," this is not the would-be sequel that I mentioned. That other story is still being written and has no foreseeable target publish date.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters copyright to Sunrise. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**Horatio Caine and CSI: Miami copyright to CBS. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2009 Shirley Joy Gadia, all the hypothetical and non-canon scenes and situations depicted, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


End file.
